Mari Sakamoto
Mari Sakamoto (マリ坂本, Mari Sakamoto, Ogino (荻野, Ogino)) is a Mage of the Inverse Moon Guild, operating as the head doctor of the medical bay, treating any member of the Guild who is hurt. As such, she doesn't possess many combat-oriented abilities. Mari is also the wife of Ryūma Sakamoto, marrying him some time after he first joined, having been a member before him. Appearance Personality History Mari has been a member of Inverse Moon for decades, joining at the young age of 12, along with her mother, prior to her death four years later due to overworking herself. Mari followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming a doctor, beginning off as a nurse in the Inverse Moon's hospital wing, assisting patients, before she became qualified to be a doctor. Prior to meeting Ryūma, she also starting off as a medical mage, learning the basics of Healing Magic and slowly improving over time. It was only after 9 years that Mari met Ryūma, at the age of 21, while he was still 16, after being severely injured during his training with the Guild Master, being knocked unconscious and suffering from severe wounds as a result of Ryūma's Sleepwalker magic forcing the Master to use more force. Mari was the one who treated Ryūma at the time, tending to his wounds. After that first encounter, Ryūma found the hospital beds to be incredibly comfortable, outright "falling in love" with them, as such, he began faking injuries frequently, merely so he can lazy about and take naps on the beds. Mari, however, could easily tell he was faking his injuries each time, but allowed him to stay regardless, since it wasn't hurting anyone. The two often shared small talk, in the rare instances Ryūma was actually awake, whilst treating other patients as well, allowing Ryūma to witness Mari's kindness and will to help others. However, after a certain period of time, a tragedy occured. Inverse Moon went to battle against a Dark Guild known as "Undercity Shadows", and due to the Master being absent to go to a meeting of Sin's Legal Guild Masters, as well as the presence of innocent lives, Inverse Moon was at a terrible disadvantages, resulting in many injured, and some even dead. This resulted in the hospital wing's first account of being crowded, resulting in an over capacity, requiring extra beds for the patients, which was also the first time Mari asked Ryūma to leave the bed, so a patient may rest on it, at which point he left, and wasn't seen again for a while. After ten consecutive hours of treating every injured patient, overwhelming everyone, including Mari. However, Mari's attention was caught by Ryūma's return, bloodied and beaten to an inch of his life, using his bokutō ''as a walking stick, with open wounds, and an especially gruesome wound, stretching from his neck down to his waist, forming a line across his entire torso. But before he could say anything, he gave into his wounds, falling unconscious, requiring Mari to perform an operation on him immediately, with the help of an available nurse. Hours after the operation, Ryūma woke up in Mari's house, a good chunk of his body bandaged, still in recovery. When asked by Mari what he did, Ryūma explained that he found the dark guild that attacked their guild and annihilated every member of Undercity Shadows. Mari, shocked, asked why Ryūma would go on such a dangerous mission; Ryūma replied that they hurt his guild members, but more importantly, they made Mari cry. Seeing the girl who had been so kind to him on the verge of tears inspired an anger in Ryūma that he couldn't control. He wanted to make her smile again, and do something to repay her kindness. While Mari was speechless, Ryūma went on to admit that he liked Mari, that she was one of the few things keeping him in the Guild. Mari soon requested from Ryūma to promise her he would never attempt and do something as dangerous and reckless as this again, not being able to bear living with the knowledge that someone died for her, without her being able to help. The two began to date shortly after this, and a few years after this, were married in the Guild with the Guild Master presiding over the ceremony. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Mari's surname before marrying Ryūma, '''Ogino', comes from , the first licensed female physician in Japanese history. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Doctor